the_delta_versefandomcom-20200215-history
Korean People's Army
The Korean People's Army (KPA; Chosŏn'gŭl: 조선인민군; Chosŏn inmin'gun) constitutes the communist military forces of North Korea, later known as the United Korean Confederation. It constitutes the de facto military forces of North Korea/UKC. Under the Songun policy, it is the central institution of North Korean community. Kim Jong-un is its Supreme Commander and the Chairman of the Central Military Commission. The KPA consists of five branches: Ground Force, the Navy, the Air Force, the Strategic Rocket Forces, and the Special Operation Force. As of 2016, with 5,889,000 paramilitary personnel, it is the largest paramilitary organization on Earth. This number serves as 25% of the North Korean population. Service Branches Ground Force The KPA Ground Force serves all infantry roles for the Korean People's Army. Formed in 1947, the organization outnumbered and outgunned the South Korean army on the outbreak of the Korean War in June 1950. North Korean ground forces formations which fought in the Korean War included the I Corps, the IIand III Corps. The IV Corps and V Corps, VI and VII Corps were formed after the outbreak of war. Divisions included the 105th Armored Division, the 1st, 2nd, 3rd, 4th, 5th, 6th, 7th, 8th, 9th, 10th, 12th, 19th, and 43rd Infantry Divisions. During the Korean War, it also contained a number of independent units such as the 766th Infantry Regiment. In 1960, there were fewer than 400,000 personnel. Special Operation Force The 'Korean People's Army Special Operation Force '''consists of specially equipped and trained elite military units trained to perform military, political, or psychological operations for North Korea. The units are active in testing the defenses of South Korea and have been detected operating in or around South Korea many times in the decades since the end of the Korean War. After the unification of Korea, the KPASOF grew exponentially when South Korea's ROKA merged with the KPASOF. The main mission of the KPASOF used to be to create a "second front" in the enemy's rear area, and to conduct battlefield and strategic reconnaissance. However, after the unification, the KPASOF expanded its role to include counterterrorism and sabotage operations. Within this organization is a special forces unit known as "Task Force 68", named after the year 1968, when the KPA Special Operations Force was formed. People's Navy The Korean People's Navy provides the KPA with naval support. People's Air Force This is the aerial defense group within the KPA. In 2021, they included Russian SU-47 Berkut fighter jets in their arsenal, alongside F-16 Fighting Falcons, F-15 Eagles (from South Korea), the Z-10 Chinese attack helicopter, the Russian KA-60 Kasatka, and the Russian Mi-28 Havoc. In addition, by 2021, they obtained UH-60 Blackhawks (also acquired from South Korea's military). Artillery Guidance Bureau This is the strategic missile force of North Korea. It is equipped with Soviet, Chinese and locally developed missiles. It has ties to the space program. Arms and Equipment KPA soldiers wear desert camouflaged uniforms and helmets with a beige bulletproof vests. Some wear balaclavas. In terms of weaponry, the KPA possesses variety of Chinese and Soviet sourced equipment and weaponry, as well as locally produced versions and improvements of the former nations. Soldiers are mostly armed with indigenous Kalashnikov-type rifles as the standard issue weapon. Front line troops are issued the Type 88, while the older Type 58 assault rifle and Type 68A/B have been shifted to rear echelon or home guard units. By 2021, they began to use the Chinese-made QBZ-03 rifle, the AK-74M, and even the AK-12. Weapons * Type 88 (Korean copy of the Kalashnikov AK-74) *Type 58 assault rifle (Korean copy of the Kalashnikov AK-47) * Type 68A/B (Korean copy of the AKM) *QBZ-03 *AK-74M *AK-12 Vehicles *Z-10 Chimera *KA-60 Kasatka *SU-47 Berkut *MiG-29 *MH-60 Blackhawk *AH-6 Little Bird Gallery KPA soldiers in 2020.jpg Korean People's Army soldier, 2020.jpg KPA soldiers, 2020.jpg Korean People's Army soldier, 2025.jpg Korean People's Army soldier, 2023.jpg Quotes *"수류탄 던지기''!"/"Sulyutan deonjigi!"/"Throwing grenade!" *"다시 서! 기절 한 수류탄 던지기!"/"Dasi seo! Gijeol han sulyutan deonjigi!"/"Stand back! Throwing stun grenade!" *"연기 수류탄 던지기!"/"Yeongi sulyutan deonjigi!"/"Throwing Smoke grenade!" *"터지는 연기!"/"Teojineun yeongi!"/"Popping Smoke!" *"엄호 해!"/"Eomho hae!"/"Cover me!" *"엄호 해! 잡지를 바꾸고 있습니다!"/"Eomho hae! Jabjileul bakkugo issseubnida!"/"Cover me! I am changing my magazine!" *"조심해! 수류탄!"/"Josimhae! Sulyutan!/"Look out! Grenade!" *"미국인! 저것들을 죽여라!/"Migug-in! Jeogeosdeul-eul jug-yeola!"/"Americans! Kill them!" *"영광을 위해!"/"Yeong-gwang-eul wihae!"/"For the glory!" *"더러운 자본가 돼지!"/"Deoleoun jabonga dwaeji!"/"Filthy Capitalist pigs!" Category:Factions